


Always the Same

by HeroismInACan



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Unexpected Visitor, a calm evening, toy dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroismInACan/pseuds/HeroismInACan
Summary: Zero's life plays on repeat, but one person changed everything.





	Always the Same

Wake up. Visit his physiatrist. Have his shot. Get a dossier. Kill target. Go home. Drink tea. Ignore the television. Sleep. Repeat.

It was always the same. Trapped in an endless cycle. 

Tonight fared no different, sitting on his stained sofa with his cup of tea in hand. The TV told of the murders he’d committed tonight, but Zero paid it little mind. The news could be funny to watch sometimes, considering they glossed over so many details he was witness to. But, mostly, he ignored it after the first few minutes and it became nothing but background noise.

People thought he had no emotion when it came to killing. They were right as much as they were wrong. He had no remorse, no care for who he killed or even himself, but he did _ feel _. Tired, bored, and trapped. Confused and angry. Frustrated. Perhaps not all the right emotions one should feel while taking a life, but they were still emotions. He still felt them. 

Bringing his mug to his lips, he took a sip of tea just before a knock echoed from the door. 

Blinking, the swordsman glanced at the clock on the wall--10:45 pm--then looked toward his front door as if it’d tell him who was there. 

He didn’t receive visitors. He wasn’t friends with any of his neighbors. He couldn’t be sure who it was standing on the other side. 

So he stood up, putting his mug down on a clear surface beside the TV, and closed the gap between himself and the door. 

_ Knock, knock, knock _. 

He waited, shifting his weight to one foot. 

_ Knock, knock, knock _. 

A sigh escaped his lips. Whoever it was, they were persistent. 

_ Knock, knock, knock _. 

Zero stepped forward, opening the door to a dark head of hair tied up into pigtails and a familiar bright red outfit. It surprised him. Children should be asleep by now, right? His face must have shown his confusion.

“My dad’s friends.” Her voice sounded so small. It echoed in the even smaller hallway. 

He moved aside.

She hesitated only briefly before she bounced passed him, smiling faintly at the kind gesture.

Usually, she’d beg him endlessly to let her inside, which he’d respond with a firm no until he eventually relented. But, the mood here didn’t call for that sort of behavior. 

He closed the door and returned to his previous place on the sofa. 

At times the cycle would break. Since meeting the little girl, not every day had been exactly the same. Things changed when she appeared, and things changed even more when she decided to barge into his life and become a frequent visitor. 

The little girl sat on the floor in front of the TV, smiling and watching the screen without much care. She held Behemoth on her lap, the dinosaur glowing faintly from the close proximity of its partner, Leviathan. 

Zero moved to pick the other dinosaur up off the cushion beside him, looking it over before his attention was drawn to the girl. 

“You better be taking good care of him.”

Zero remained silent for a moment, remembering her threats when he was first given the toy, before a brief smile crossed his face. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Always the Same" by The Toxic Avenger inspired this little story. 
> 
> I really enjoy Katana ZERO. The gameplay is fun, the soundtrack is amazing, and I love the characters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
